Christmas in Konoha
by Eveilae
Summary: [KakaObiRin] Just as they changed as time passed, so did Christmastime.


_I do not own Naruto._

This one was written for windshades. She's supportive as hell, so she definitely deserves it. It's angst-tastic KakaObiRin, omgwatchout.

* * *

**Christmas in Konoha**

Christmas in childhood, a mess of blurred memories and happiness without sense or reason.

For Kakashi it was white. He remembered hugs and presents that made him happy and content. There was enough food and good music and people that smelled like earth. He felt loved and at home. Everything was bigger, safer.

For Rin it was green. She remembered a house full of plants and life and bustling movement. She was a part of it, like a log stuck in the currant of a slow, peaceful river at dawn. There was a happy sound to everything, and absolutely no yelling. Everything was livelier, so she didn't have to be.

For Obito it was red. He remembered grins and loud sincere laughter echoing the usually solemn halls of the Uchiha compound. It was like a dream, with the slow movements of the dancers in red, spinning, spinning in the center of the room. The flow of their movement was stunning, and it touched him like nothing ever would. Everything was beautiful, and all was appreciated.

Christmas in adolescence, a jolt of change and a life rarely appreciated and quickly spent.

For Rin it was white. She remembered the shock of the anger she'd never realized was so prominent in people. It all seemed so empty, the future, the past, the present, without the love that had gotten her through childhood. Everything was cold and sterile, like the blades and needles she learned to wield so well.

For Obito it was green. He remembered the envy that rose in his chest when he thought of the close-knit families that hugged and smiled and spoke those heart filled words he yearned to hear. He covered up this feeling with loud noises and rude entrances and rough team kisses. Everything was disappointing, but at least he had them.

For Kakashi it was red. He remembered how the hugs and happiness had melted away into a form hunched over the rulebook, memorizing stature after stature of law. The blood he spilled all pooled together in memory, but his eye couldn't see past orders. Everything had to be perfect and then maybe he'd achieve happiness.

Christmas in adulthood, sadness dripping onto joy like wax on the clean carpets Christmas morn.

For Obito it was white. He didn't remember anything, his corpse decomposing underneath years of undergrowth. Everything was gone, death wiping the board clean with an extra large eraser.

For Kakashi it was green. He remembered a new life, lacking in the loud voice and soft smile, but replaced by people just as unforgettable. He treasured lessons learnt and times well spent underneath large woolen blankets and sipping hot tea with lovers. Everything was new, greener pastures and other sides.

For Rin it was red. She remembered everything and forgot nothing. Death was no longer a thing she could deal out like cards in poker, chance and shuffling innocent lives. It became seclusion and small pleasures like a child smiling as she bandaged a knee or a mother's frown brushed away when the baby's handed back safe and sound. Everything was tinted with blood, but if she closed her eyes she could pretend otherwise.

_He handed her his present, blushing as he did so. What if she didn't like it, what if Kakashi got her something better, what if she thought it was cheap, what if she didn't like him—_

_Rin's smile made all his worries flutter away on light butterfly wings. "Thanks, Obito. I appreciate it." She hugged it to her chest and Obito could only grin foolishly._

_He stepped behind Obito and pressed the brown box into Obito's spine. "Idiot, don't forget we're here to exchange gifts not gawk." Rin couldn't hold back a giggle at Kakashi's painfully obvious jealousy. Of course, Obito, being a boy, didn't notice it at all._

"_Don't call me an idiot! And I wasn't _gawking_, I was _smiling_. That might be something you're not familiar with, though!" Obito was turned to Kakashi now, his back to Rin. She knew this was the way it worked._

_Before Kakashi could retort with something that would anger Obito further, Rin handed them both their gifts simultaneously. If she gave one before the other, they'd both read too far into it._

"_Thanks, Rin!"_

"_Thank you, Rin."_

_They glared at each other, but Rin interrupted the silent battle once more by pulling the bag she knew was hers from Kakashi's arms. "Kakashi, how sweet of you to get me something."_

_Kakashi smirked, saying without words how Rin thought he was sweet. Obito ignored it, thinking that being appreciated was more important in any case._

_They would never stop bickering, and Rin knew this. Still, it was her never ending job to keep them from clawing at each other. She threw one arm over each of their shoulders, and began leading them down the street laden in white snow, green wreaths and red mistletoe. "Who wants to sing carols with me?"_

_Two groans. "Rin . . .you know we—" Obito began in a low whine._

"—_we can't sing." Kakashi finished, but Rin only laughed._

What a terrible, wonderful time of year.


End file.
